Smile
by InsanySyn
Summary: Oliver Wood hears someone crying. Turns out to be someone he wasn't expecting. (One-Shot)


_**A/N:** So This was a story idea that just kind of popped into my head while I was rereading book two of Harry Potter._

* * *

There were many things Oliver Wood was used to. The Weasley twins knocking on him before a match saying, ' _knock on wood.'_. His friends always cracking jokes about his "Obsession" with quidditch. The homework teachers through his way. Flint's troll like features. The twins pranks, okay maybe everything the Weasley twins did anymore he had become used to.

But one thing he wasn't used to was someone crying, sure the girls did it when a boy they liked got taken or mediocre stuff like that. It made Oliver feel worthless, he had no idea how to comfort someone who was sobbing. Maybe an awkward pat on the back was the most he could do. If it came down to the person needing someone to really comfort them, Oliver would always go and get someone he knew was good at that type of stuff.

That was why, when Percy had left him to go lecture a second year on their way to supper. He had no idea what to do when the sound of soft crying echoed from one of the alcoves ahead of him. He obviously couldn't just walk on by, that would be rude. Sighing to himself, he briskly walked towards the sound.

Peeking into the semi dark alcoves, Oliver knew he should have just minded his own business. Standing in the darkspace was non other that Slytherin's Seeker, Terence Higgs. His green and silver Quidditch robes were thrown carelessly at his feet. His usually perfect hair was mussed and looked like the younger boy had been running his hands through it enough that the spikes were now disheveled. Oliver jumped when puffy red eyes looked towards him in shock before a wand was pressed firmly against his throat.

"Woah, woah, easy there! Higgs!" He almost shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, trying to show the other he meant no harm. Murky tear filled blue eyes, flashed with recognition, and the wand was removed from Oliver's throat.

"What the hell are you doing here, Wood? Get lost." The seeker hissed, pocketing his wand, and turning away.

Oliver shook his head though the fifth year slytherin didn't see. "Look Higgs, call it Gryffindor pride or whatever you want. But I can't leave knowing someone is upset."

Higgs glared at him and scoffed, "What are you now a 'puff?" He really should have just left, after all it was a Slytherin he was dealing with, and Slytherins were way too prideful.

Alas his stupid Gryffindor instinct wouldn't let him leave that easy, especially when the fifth year looked close to throwing himself off a bridge.

"Maybe I am." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work, if the death glare Higgs was giving him was anything to go by. Letting out a sigh he started to back away, "Look I'll go find one of your teammates. You're usually around Pucey, right?" He didn't wait for an answer, because he knew he was right. Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs were known to be nearly inseparable, even though they were a year apart. If anyone could get the dirty blonde to talk it was Pucey.

Only Oliver didn't get more than a few feet away before he was wrenched back by his collar. "Don't you dare, even think about going to them." Higgs growled, pulling Oliver back and into the alcove. "You really should have thought before sticking your nose into other people's business, Wood." He grumbled, and let go of Oliver's robes, before sinking down to the cold stone floor.

Shuffling awkwardly Oliver glanced out into the hall before looking back down at Higgs's scrunched form. "So… Mind telling me what this is all about?" He asked silently praying, Higgs didn't have Flint's temper. From what he seen of the Slytherin on the pitch he felt a little safe. But only a little.

Higgs sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "What is there to even tell? I'm sure the whole school knows by now." He muttered half-heartedly.

"Uh... " Oliver started, he had no idea what the other Quidditch player was going on about. "I didn't think I was that oblivious… But I haven't heard anything." Higgs snorted but opted to stay quiet. "Then again I haven't gone to dinner yet." He added, studying the other. Odd that he was still in his quidditch gear. Maybe Flint had said something that left his Seeker torn. Surely it couldn't have been too bad, even he knew Higgs was one of Marcus Flint's best players, just last year, Harry Potter had been better. Then again the boy was one of the best seekers anyone had ever seen. Youngest in a century also.

"Is there a reason you're still in gear?" He asked hoping to at least get an answer.

The other just sighed and gently thumped his head against the wall. "Why do I have a feeling you won't shut up unless I tell you…" He grumbled.

Oliver smirked and raised a brow. This was honestly the most conversation he had without, a quidditch snake trying to throw a punch at him. If you didn't count the other almost hexing his head off and basically manhandling him into the alcove.

"Marcus kicked me from the team." Higgs tried to sound strong but his voice cracked slightly. Oliver could only stare in shock, obviously Flint had taken to many bludgers to the head.

Finally words seemed to find him, "You're joking right?"

Higgs shook his head, and looked sadly up, " He didn't tell me until I was out on the pitch with everyone. It was humiliating… That's not even the worst part… he did it because someone bribed him with new broomsticks for the whole team. So my spot was bought. I doubt the replacement is even any good." New tears suddenly sprung to those hazel blue eyes, and Oliver looked away. He now understood why Higgs didn't let him go get Pucey. He had at first thought it was because of pride, but from the looks of it, even Higgs's so called best friend didn't even try to keep him on the team.

"Do you know who got your spot?"

"No… Marcus was afraid I'd kill the person." Oliver wouldn't put it past the other to do that.

Standing up he cast one last look down at the mopping snake. It was surprising the fifth year was just sulking and not plotting revenge. Unless he was, once the initial shock wore off.

Shifting slightly, he looked out down the empty halls surely everyone was already at dinner. "Uh… I won't tell anyone." He finally spoke cringing at the lameness of his words. Seriously he really didn't know how to comfort people. "If you want umm… how about we go to dinner. I don't know about you but I'm completely starved." Yeah _real_ smooth maybe he should of added finger guns at the end like the muggles do. "Unless you are plotting Flint's and the rest of the team's downfall."

Higgs looked up at him, the redness from crying still slightly visible in his eyes, though there was a new cunning light to them that left Oliver feeling slightly uneasy. The fifth year stood and Wood noted the boy was only a few centimeters shorter than him. "Wouldn't it be odd for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to just waltz into the great hall like there is no rivalry between houses?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "Have you even heard of _Romeo and Juliet_? Surely it can't be that odd…"

Higgs rolled his eyes, "If you remembered correctly in act one Romeo tried to get into Juliet's pants."

"And by the end of act five they both… What's the muggle expression.. kicked the bucket? I think."

Both boys looked at each other with raised brows before breaking into a small fit of laughter. Of course they had to poke fun of a muggle classic.

Once their breathing leveled out and the last of laughter was settled. Higgs smiled faintly. Something Oliver noted to look better on the Slytherin than a scowl.

"So food right? I am pretty starved... skipped lunch."

Oliver nodded and started toward the Hall like he had originally planned to do before finding Slytherin's- no Slytherin's former seeker.

Higgs voiced stopped him before he could turn down the next hallway. "I need to change... " He called before his footsteps echoed off the stone, growing fainter as he ran off. Shrugging to himself Wood leaned against the wall. Honestly he had no idea why he was waiting for the other. Maybe he felt it would be rude to leave, after all Higgs had opened up to him. So the least he could do was be polite.

 _Or you just feel sorry for the miserable snake._ A voice chided in his head, making Oliver scowl.

 _It isn't like Higgs has done anything. He and Pucey haven't commited fouls or cheated at all in games. And I haven't seen him bully anyone. Least I can do is be civil._ He snapped back. If the Weasley twins could see him now they would think their captain had gone insane. From the way his facial expressions changed, as he mentally argued with himself.

And that's how Higgs founded him, glaring at the wall, blankly.

"Wood. You alive in there?" He asked snapping Oliver from his mental debate.

Looking towards the Slytherin, who was now back in his school robes. He nodded, almost not noticing the green badge that had the letter P.

"You're a prefect." He stated, though it sounded more like a question.

Higgs snorted, and poked at the badge, "Thought you knew, after all your pal Weasley is one."

They started walking once more towards the Great Hall in silence, and Oliver could start to make out the sounds of chatter and the mouthwatering smell of food. When an idea struck him. Causing him to stop abruptly

"You're a prefect…" he muttered, the gears in his head turning faster.

Higgs stopped and shot him an uncertain look. "Uh, yeah pretty sure we clarified that earlier."

Oliver shook his head, "No, no, no. I mean you _are_ a Prefect. Why not use that to your advantage?"

Higgs just looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Look I may be a Gryffindor, but even I know how to get revenge should I ever need to."

"Wow so the goody two-shoes Gryffindor Keeper, actually has a dark side?" Higgs smirked, "Terrifying."

Oliver scoffed and pushed the other boy. "Hey now, just listen." At Higgs's questioning look he continued, " Why not dock points give them detention whenever they do the slightest wrong?"

"It could work but that's just it, Adrian… he never does anything that warrants, detention. I swear he's a bloody 'puff half the time!"

"Then do something that wou- Okay why am I saying this." Oliver shook his head and continued walking, "I've been around too many cunning people. I'm starting to think like them." He felt Higgs move up beside him, the younger boy not even commenting about Wood talking to himself.

Side by side they entered the Great Hall, and much to Oliver's disappointment people noticed. This was the one time the Gryffindor captain wished he wasn't so damn popular. Chancing a glance down the Slytherin table his gaze landed on a brunette, with piercing blue eyes, that didn't look to pleased.

Adrian Pucey was glowering darkly at Oliver and he could feel the heated stare bore into him as he moved towards his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Sitting down he watched as Higgs seated himself at the far end of the Slytherin table, away from the rest of the slytherin quidditch team, and his friends. Tearing his gaze away from the blonde Oliver processed to pile his plate with food. Trying to ignore the stares his friends and teammates were giving him. Finally he caved, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"We're worried about you Ollie." Fred or was it George, he could never tell the twins apart, started.

"You did walk in with a Slytherin, I mean it wouldn't have been weird if you two weren't almost walking shoulder to shoulder." Percy spoke, giving Oliver what the twins dubbed 'The Mother Look.'

Sighing he shoved some potatoes into his mouth. "He was upset… I felt bad just ditching the poor boy."

"Upset? A snake? Did you forget our houses don't really see eye to eye?" Alicia asked, making the others nod. Was it really that bad? So what if there was house rivalry. So what if people just assumed Slytherin's didn't feel. Looking back over at Higgs, who was still sitting by himself, Wood groaned. The prefect had shown emotion, he wasn't heartless, or at least Oliver thought he wasn't.

"Could we just forget this even happened?" He finally begged, just wanting to eat without being interrogated. Lady Luck seemed to be smiling down on him because everyone just grumbled in agreeance and went back to dinner. Though he had a gut feeling there would be questions later.

* * *

Days turned into weeks since Oliver had stumbled across Higgs. His friends had ambushed him that night after dinner and demanded questions which he answered to a point. He didn't tell them Flint had kicked Higgs from the team.

That was why when the new Slytherin Seeker turned out to be Draco Malfoy, Oliver hunted the fifth year down.

The sixth year found him, studying under a tree in one of the courtyards, seeming to enjoy the warm weather Scotland had to provide.

"You know you could have warned me Malfoy would be the new seeker." Oliver said, sending a small glare towards Higgs.

"I didn't know till he came waltzing in bragging about it." Higgs shrugged setting down his book. "And it's not like he's any good…" _which makes me feel even worse for being replaced by him._ He didn't need to add the last part, Oliver could read it in the others eyes. Which confused him slightly.

Sighing Wood closed the distance and plopped down beside Higgs. "Well I guess you'll have to watch as Harry snaches the Snitch right from under his nose."

Higgs grinned, and Wood couldn't help but notice how much better the other looked when smiling. "Potter, is an amazing seeker. That much I'll admit… though losing face to a first year is never good. Thankfully he beat the other seekers too."

Oliver nodded and relaxed against the tree. It was true, after the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, that year, he had heard snide comments directed towards Higgs. Mainly from his own house. "Think of any revenge yet?" He asked, chancing a glance at the other.

Terence shrugged, "Not really… Most I can think of is making Marcus lose face, it's pretty easy."

"And Pucey?"

"Adrian… he apologized, well most of the team did…. They didn't realize it was that prat Malfoy. So I can't stay mad at them. But Marcus yeah, he's done for."

Oliver smiled faintly, "That's good to hear. So are you gonna come to the game tomorrow?"

"I think…" Terence paused, " I'll be cheering for Gryffindor tomorrow. Just so I can watch Malfoy get his arse handed to him."


End file.
